The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth in recent years. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced various types of ICs that serve different purposes. One type of these ICs includes photonic devices, such as light-emitting diode (LED) devices. LED devices emit light through movement of electrons in a semiconductor material when a voltage is applied. LED devices have increasingly gained popularity due to favorable characteristics such as small device size, long lifetime, efficient energy consumption, and good durability and reliability.
Among other practical applications, LED devices have been used to make lamps that offer advantages over traditional lamps, such as incandescent lamps. For example, LED lamps can produce more light for the same amount of power compared to incandescent lamps. However, LED lamps produce heat when radiating light. Conventional LED lamps may experience reduced light output when it becomes heated, thereby degrading the performance of LED lamps.
Therefore, although conventional LED lamps have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect.